Anna Rusen
' Anna Rusen' is the daughter of Titus, and Teora Rusen of which makes her a member of House Rusen. Anna Rusen has four siblings in the form of Chloe, Traiven, Shireen, and Titus of which her sister Chloe Anna Rusen is married to Roger Ryswell of whom she would marry in a marriage offer that came at the age of twelve for her as the Ryswell's wanted to further increase the families relationships, and they felt this was the best way to do it, and the two have been very happy ever since this day. Anna Rusen was born to the happy Rusen family, and was the second child of the Lord in Titus Rusen. Anna Rusen grew up as many of the Rusen family did, and that was with a love for horses, and she would be given on her tenth birthday a Unicorn that she named Galandellel and would raise throughout the next few years of her time at Rusen Hold. At the age of thirteen she was bethrothed to Roger Ryswell, and she would be sent to Stoney Shore to spend time getting to know her future husband. Anna Rusen was present when Roger's father would take a small troop of soldiers to the Dreadfort in an attempt to retrieve Rickard Ryswell of whom had been a hostage there for many years. Now the Lady of Stoney Shore she would support her husband Roger, and shortly after this she became pregnent with their first child just as the first of the Lucernian forces were entering the province of Stoney Shore. History Early History Anna Rusen was born to the happy Rusen family, and was the second child of the Lord in Titus Rusen. Anna Rusen grew up as many of the Rusen family did, and that was with a love for horses, and she would be given on her tenth birthday a Unicorn that she named Galandellel and would raise throughout the next few years of her time at Rusen Hold. Betrothed At the age of thirteen she was bethrothed to Roger Ryswell by her father of whom had travelled there and following an agreement on dowry and other arrangements the decision was made. Following the return of her father with the news she would be sent to Stoney Shore to spend time getting to know her future husband alongside several of her handmaidens as well as a few men at arms. Time in the Stoney Shore Lady of Stoney Shore Anna Rusen was present when Roger's father would take a small troop of soldiers to the Dreadfort in an attempt to retrieve Rickard Ryswell of whom had been a hostage there for many years. Now the Lady of Stoney Shore she would support her husband Roger, and shortly after this she became pregnent with their first child just as the first of the Lucernian forces were entering the province of Stoney Shore. Family Members Relationships Galandellel See Also : Galandellel Galandellel, and Anna Rusen were first paired together when Anna was gifted the baby unicorn when she was ten years old. Category:House Rusen Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Ryswell